


A Family Worth Saving

by deaddoh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Past Violence, no descriptions though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: Philza is a father of four boys. one is an anarchist with a tragic backstory, one is dead by his own hands, one is president, one is in exile for a crime that was avoidable. the grandson has been left behind to scrabble for a hand-hold.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 153





	1. The Oldest

Technoblade sighs, watching the sun rise over the snowy hilltops. He hears Carl happily eating the day’s hay. If he strains his ears enough, Technoblade can hear the sounds of faraway zombies and strays. He sloppily eats a baked potato and hops from the window which lands him in the new powdery snow. He pets Carl’s nose before heading off.

The wind isn’t as harsh as it was the day before, so Technoblade makes it to the village faster. He trades with the farmer and blacksmith then farms some wheat. He returns home before sunset and cooks up more food, refraining from looking at the furnace’s fire for too long. The night slowly sets in and the windows are finally closed. He sits down and enjoys another baked potato.

Getting into bed, Technoblade checks the window before pulling the blanket over himself. He wills away the slight discomfort of the dark and closes his eyes, letting the bleeding warmth of the furnace lead him into sleep. 

“Techno!”

The pig jolts, gasping for breath. He hears his heart thrumming in his ears and his vision swims with the sudden motion and the pace of his heart. He checks his surroundings, his eyes darting from side to side desperately trying to remember where he is. The world slowly comes into focus.

“Techno, buddy. Are you ok?”

“Who-” Technoblade realizes who’s talking to him and sighs. He feels and hears Philza take a step back to give him some space. He looks up and sees worried eyes and a familiar room.

“Oh. It’s you, Phil.”

“Are you ok? You were thrashing around a lot.”

“Yeah, I’m alright.”

Philza doesn’t push but makes an unsatisfied kind of noise. He leans against the wall as Technoblade rubs an eye and stands from the bed. He looks exhausted.

“What’re you doing here Phil? Is something wrong.?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. I just felt like checking up on you is all.”

“What?”

“Yeah! Can a father not check up on one of his sons?”

Technoblade blinks in surprise as he’s putting on his armor. He’s caught off guard at the use of ‘father’ and ‘sons’, though he too doesn’t push for an explanation. The room is beginning to lighten from the sun and Technoblade walks over to the furnace.

“Want breakfast?”

The room is quiet, both Philza and Technoblade having finished eating. It’s pleasantly warm and Philza is far more relaxed than before. He’s fiddling with the loadstone compass, Techno’s Compass. The metal pieces inside clinking quietly as it’s presumably being flipped around.

“Why’re you here?”

Philza purses his lips, “To tell you about Tommy.”

The air becomes heavy and Technoblade inhales slowly and deeply. “Tommy hates me.”

“I know he does. But he’s falling apart.”

Technoblade’s eyes pinch in judgment and he looks down at the table. He glances back to Philza and leans back, crossing his arms. “How so?”

“He’s being risky. Taking too big jumps and staring at lava pools.”

“He’s young, Phil.”

“But young people shouldn’t contemplate suicide!” Philza’s voice is loud. It reminds Technoblade of his childhood, doing crazy things, doing violent things. The voice is the same as when someone would have gotten in trouble. Parental.

“Where did you hear this?”

“Fundy.”

Technoblade hums and stands from the table. He steps to the window and stares out at the expansive snowy hills. “What about Tubbo? How’s he doing in all this?”

“About the same as before.”

The wind whistles quietly and Carl’s breath’s sound sure and full. Technoblade turns back to Philza, looking him in the eyes. “They’re so young, Phil.”

“Yeah, they are.”


	2. The Second and the Grandson

Fundy watches his bobber bounce slightly in the water. He hums a tune as he waits for something to bite.

“Fundy?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I sit here?”

“Sure.”

The seat next to the fox creaks with a new weight and Fundy mentally prepares himself for ignorant comments and a childish tone.

“I’m sorry.”

“What?!” Fundy turns to Wilbur in surprise. His eyes are wide and his mouth is slightly ajar. “Where did this come from?!”

Wilbur looks around nervously and sighs, “I realized that what I’ve been saying to you has been degrading and rude. I’ve treated you like a child when you obviously aren’t anymore.”

The fishing line has been reeled up and the fishing pole now sits next to Fundy on the dock.

“My memories are far and few between, but that doesn’t mean I still get to treat you like you don’t know what’s happening. You’re an adult, and you’ve seen some awful things.” Wilbur chuckles softly and shakes his head, “And apparently some of those awful things are from my actions.”

Fundy sighs, “Yeah. A lot of them were because of you.”

Wilbur nods.

“I don’t understand, though. Where did this come from?”

“Phil. We had a chat and I came to my senses.”

The sun is high in the sky and a breeze blows through, ruffling the banners, and wanted posters. Fundy looks back to the lake and casts his line. “What did Phil tell you.”

“A lot.”

“Like what?”

“Like how I’m so childish with you because I desperately wanted to relive those memories. Those were really the main memories that stuck.”

“What else.”

“I’m avoidant of these important conversations because it means that I’ll have to finally acknowledge that you’re grown up.”

Fundy pulls the line in and recasts it. “And? Have you realized I’m not a kid anymore?”

“I’d love to say yes, wholeheartedly. But I’m still processing. No one’s really clued me in on what I did, and I don’t think I want to be now.”

“No, you don’t.”

A fish was reeled in and Fundy drops it into a bucket. The line is recast.

“You know, Sally, uh- she wanted you to be whole when you grew up.” Wilbur wrings his hands together and continues, “She wanted you to find fulfillment in life that wasn’t material.”

Fundy hums, still waiting for something to bite.

“And I’ve come to terms that I haven’t helped you at all, in that front.”

“You haven’t. Still haven’t.”

“That was heartbreaking to learn, but that means that I’ve been a hindrance.”

Another fish is reeled in and it joins the other one in the bucket. Fundy finally turns to face Wilbur and crosses his arms. “You kinda have been, yeah.”

Wilbur looks to Fundy, “I’ll be leaving tomorrow.”

“Leaving?”

“Yeah. I’ve got to learn some things. I figured the best way was to leave on… a quest, you could call it.”

“I think you’ve done enough of that.” Fundy uncrosses his arms. “You’ve been doing that.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve just realized some incredible lessons from Phil, and now you’re going on a journey? Is that why you apologized?”

“Yes.”

“But why now? You’ve just apologized and acknowledged that you’re at fault and now you’re leaving? Why not stay? Why not fix what you’ve got here?” Fundy feels tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “Why go away again?”

“Because I thought you didn’t want me here.”

“I don’t want you to follow me around, Wil. I want you here, but not as a ghost. I want you here as a father, learning how to be one again.”


	3. The Third

Tommy watches the portal swirl, enticing him to step forward, enticing him to bring chaos right back to L’Manburg. He stands and kicks the ground, watching dust and small stones fly into the air. He growls and huffs in frustration. The clouds tread slowly across the sky and once again Tommy makes a frustrated noise. He thinks back to what Technoblade said and frowns.

“What a fuckin’ liar. That damn pig.”

“Who? Technoblade?”

“Yeah.”

“What’d he do?”

“He said some deep-ass bullshit about working with the wrong people or some shit. I don’t remember and I honestly don’t care.” Tommy turns to face Phil and he frowns deeper. He watches Philza walk up to his shabby little fort and grabs his hand before the other can touch his stuff. He looks at Philza with anger and shoves the man’s hand away.

“Don’t touch my shit.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Philza steps back with hands in the air. His eyes travel over Tommy’s sparse space and things. “How’re you doing?”

“Poorly.”

“Mmm. I figured.”

“Then why’d you ask, dipshit.”

Philza frowns and sighs, shaking his head. He paces for a moment and faces the portal. “Did Dream put that there?”

“Yeah, that bastard is fuckin’ watching me like some weirdo. Always demanding I hand over my shit.”

Philza sucks his teeth and makes a noise of disapproval. He looks up to the sky to check the time and looks back to Tommy, who’s watching him with squinted eyes, judgemental eyes.

“You just saw him, didn’t you.”

“I did.”

“Then why come see me, huh?! He’s obviously the favorite.”

“He’s not.”

Tommy makes a frustrated noise and kicks at the ground, “Fine then. You’re still a shitty dad, you know that?”

Philza nods and turns away from Tommy, looking to the north and fiddling with Techno’s Compass in his pocket. He hears Tommy shuffling around behind him.

“I’m not allowed to go through the portal. Dream’d kill me if I did.” Tommy reveals, sounding so vulnerable.

“That’s annoying.”

“It is. It really is.”


	4. The Youngest

Tubbo is scribbling on papers as he listens for the creak of the front door. He shakes out his hand and takes a moment to breathe. The sun is setting and the movements of the castle are quieter now. Someone says goodbye downstairs and the sound drifts upstairs into Tubbo’s workroom. He sits back and doesn’t bother to pick up his quill again.

A light tapping on the door, “Tubbo?”

Philza’s head is poking into the room, obviously trying not to disturb the other. 

“Phil!” Tubbo hops up from his chair and pulls him into a hug.

“Whoa hey! Hey.” Phil wraps Tubbo into his arms, “Missed me?”

“I did. So much.” Tubbo says into Philza’s shoulder. He presses himself against the familiar warmth and Philza rubs his son’s back. He’s reminded of when Tubbo was a child. Always so scared and often hiding in his robes.

“Let’s have some tea.”

The two have settled at a small table by a window, the sun having set while they were making tea. Philza’s sips from his tea and flinches at the heat, still adjusting from his northern excursion to Technoblade’s home and the general chill in the air with the changing seasons.

“How have things been going?”

“Poorly.”

“How so?”

“Dream’s own team has left him and Quackity is having them in Mexican L’Manburg but Dream’s not happy about it. Also, I hear that he’s tormenting Tommy and I wish I could stop it but I’m so busy all of a sudden.”

Philza hums and holds his cup with both hands to absorb the heat, “That’s ridiculous. You should be able to do your own thing, no?”

“Well yeah, but I’ve got to prepare for the upcoming election.”

“Another one?”

“...Yeah.” Tubbo sips his tea. “Everyone’s saying I’m like Schlatt.”

“You’re not though.” Philza reassures, glancing out the window almost expecting to see Tommy running by. No one even passes.

“I know I’m not, but I’m starting to get lost in it all.” Tubbo rubs at his eyes and sighs. He looks up to Philza and the father pats his head.

“It’s ok to get confused, everyone does. But don’t let other people tell you who you are, especially when it comes to comparisons with awful people.”

Tubbo nods and sips more tea. “I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“How did you feel after killing Wilbur?”

Philza’s eyes widen and he sees the nervous look on Tubbo’s face. He rubs a hand down his face and drinks all of his tea. “Awful. I kept dreaming of that moment when-”

Philza takes a deep breath, “Are you sure you want to know? I’ve always been as honest as I can, but this might be too much.”

Tubbo shakes his head, “I want to know.”

Philza nods and continues, “I kept having these awful dreams. They were different in the beginning but they all lead to the same ending. In that little room with the button on the wall and the song all written out.” Philza swallows heavily and Tubbo has no comment, “It’s the moment after Wil pressed the button. When he turned to me and asked-no, begged for me to kill him.”

“He begged?”

“He did.”

The room is silent. Tubbo finished his tea and Philza had nothing else to say. Outside the glowstone shines unwaveringly and bright. Someone runs by but neither acknowledges them. The air is just a bit heavier with tension and new information.

“You’re still our dad though, right?”

Philza looks back in surprise and sees a wet-eyed Tubbo smiling, “I am.” He stands and pulls Tubbo into a hug, “And I always will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up being longer than i thought and honestly this was for me (and all the people) who wanted to have more family rep lol


End file.
